liga de padrinos
by xenahort x
Summary: chloe pasa por el peor dia de su vida, pero, descubre un secreto que cambia toda su comprension de el mundo; ahora debera unirse a sus amigos para detener a El Vacio, siendo la ultima oportunidad amaestrar todos los poderes de su madre perdida, NOTA: esta historia tiene 20 DIAS DE RETRASO; en ella pegue un aviso que olvide borrar;aun asi parejas TOOTTIEXTIMMY,CHESTERXVERONICA NO TX


Los derechos de league of legends son propiedad de riot games; los de los padrinos mágicos de nikelodeon la historia en cambio y los personajes originales son mios

Esta hidtoria NO, repito,NO va a poseer lemon la razón es mi primera historia de acción si poseera lemon en el futuro no lo se pero en estos momentos NO lo tendrá hasta el capitulo 26

Liga de padrinos:

Capitulo 1 el secreto de los 7:

Chloe tenia uno de los días mas horrorosos de su vida, primero sus padres por quedar en quiebra la iban a comprometer con el estúpido ricki von suplente(enemigo de Timmy y suyo) además su mejor amigo se iba a mudar, junto con sus otros 6 amigos, AJ tenia una especie de campamento de astrofísica en Rusia e se iba a vivir para alla, chester iria con el debido a que su padre desaparecio un dia, tottie y su hermana Vicky se iban a Colombia debido a un nuevo trabajo de su padre, sus amigas muy populares, trixie y verónica, se iban junto a timmy a Italia; pero eso no era lo que le sorprendia, sino una charla que tuvo timmy con ella estando presentes cosmo, Wanda y puff, además de Jorgen:

-jorgen quiero que mis padrinos se queden con chloe permanentemente.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dijieron los presentes callándose porque estaban en casa de timmy y sus padres seguían adentro.

-es enserio o único que yo pido que me den 10 minutos a solas con ellos-dijo mientras obligaba a jorgen y a chloe a salir de su cuarto-repito no enran por 10 minutos me entendieron.

-si timmy-dijieron chloe y jorgen que se quedaron fuera en el pasillo.

Al estar afuera jorgen estaba cansado y dijo fastidiado:

-seguro les va a decir que esta harto de ellos y quiere otros padrinos-dijo jorgen fastidiado.

-yo no creo eso, timmy adora a cosmo y Wanda; no los va a dejar, ¿verdad?-pregunto nerviosa chloe

10 minutos después

-bueno chloe creo que nos quedaremos contigo amor-dijo Wanda.

-pero timmy.

-se va a mudar un lugar lejano chloe-dijo cosmo-un lugar donde no puedes ir aunque lo dese…-callandose por un golpe de timmy.

-cosmo que era lo que habíamos hablado, me voy a mudar la próxima yo no quiero que chloe se entere.

-pero si tu dijiste-dijo cosmo antes de ser golpeado de nuevo por Wanda.

Chloe se entristecio al recordar que sus amigos se iban a ir de sus vidas para toda la vida, estaba decidida a verlos aunque fuera por una ultima vez, con esto en mente se metio en la casa de los Turner y fue al sotano donde ella juraba haber escuchado la voz de timmy pero con un tono algo mas serio que de costumbre.

-VALAR-dijo la voz de la mama de timmy-eso es un ataque muy débil; eres un hijo del imperio de RUNE; muestra ahora que lo eres derrota a CALTER; ¡AHORA!-dijo asustando a chloe.

-MAMÁ; no creas que no lo intento; técnica S:luz rápida-dijo la voz de timmy.

Chloe se asusto y decidio ver lo que pasaba; lo que vio, la dejo pasmada; vio a sus amigos pelear unos contra otros cada uno de una forma distinta, solo Vicky no estaba peleando y después decidio fijarse en los detalles, viendo que eran 2 equipos de 3:

Timmy parecía liderar uno de los equipos y estaba usando una armadura dorada con toques de negro y una alabarda hueca y pesada que tenia la punta separada en dos puntos reales, ella tardo un poco en darse cuenta que era el, estaba bastante mas musculoso y alto,parecía mas un príncipe de 15 que un estudiante de 11 años, estaba luchando como si tuviera 3 formas de pelear; estaba acompañado por una chica de lentes rectangulares que tocaba una mescla de arco, arpa y mesa y estaba vestida con una armadura-vestido que parecía un kimono japonés; todo de colores blancos y celestes, esta era tootie se veía diferente y grande(en pocas palabras sexual) ,estaba siendo protegida por timmy, cosa que extraño a chloe, debido a que timmy no soportaba para nada a Tootie ; detrás de ella estaba un chico con un rifle conectado a un extraño aparato que emitia luz azul y todo lo que estaba cerca de ella parecía moverse al revez, pero mas impresionante era la persona: piel morena de pelo blanco( tenia una cresta aplastada como por una red), musculos resaltados y no llevaba chaqueta, tenia un extraño sombrero de policía y digo extraño debido a que tenia una insignia que no existía en europa o america y porque tenia unas gafas que parecían de científico loco, le tomo un tiempo a chloe descubrir quien era porque tenia pelo pero al final lo logro, era AJ, chloe no podía creerlo pero era el equipo que estaban ganando, aunque era regañado a cada rato por Vicky y la mama de timmy.

Chester parecía liderar el otro(a ese punto chloe sabia que eran sus amgos y por el pelo amarillo infirió que era chester), llevaba una mascara con varios circulos luminosos que formaban una estrella (y no tapaban su boca) y llevaba un enorme garrote con una especie de farol en medio de la parte de metal que era el arma, llevaba una armadura enorme y de color negro y rojo que cubria todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza (solo protegida por la mascara) y sus manos que llevaban el garrote al cual llevaba agarrado a mano desnuda, estaba enfrentándose a la alabarda de timmy la cual estaba detenida por el garrote de su amigo; detrás de el estaba su amiga trixie la cual vestia una armadura de el estilo que usaba tootie y blandia una espada curva que parecía tener muchos años y usaba un broche que parecía de oro en el pelo y lanzaba rocas y pequeños tornados hacia la pobre tootie(la cual era protegida por el pobre de AJ que recibia parte del daño de rebote de los fragmentos de roca que destruia); destras de trixie estaba veronica la cual estaba lanzando dagas a el cuello de tootie(cosa que ella desviaba usando sus flechas para golpear las dagas y que estas fueran a otra dirección), ella vestia con una armadura roja y negra que le llegaba hasta la boca y estaba siendo bastante poco prudente(para los ojos del escritor) debido que a diferencia de AJ que contaba como tootie como escudo, ella mistraba su cuerpo confiada en que su armadura fuera irrompible.

La batalla entre sus amigos era cada a vez mas obvia que su equipo iban ganando-bien hecho VALAR buen trabajo, LIRA prueba atacar con el S sonido cortante-dijo la mamá de timmy-¡Si maestra!-dijo tootie-maestro lo hago bien-dijo AJ-¡claro que si ECHOES!-dijo el papa de timmy(el cual vestia una armadura parecía increíblemente genial)-¡Zoey eres una boba; yo peleo mejor que tu grupo, ¡flanquea!-dijo vicki-¡SARISA!-dijo Lira a Sarisa la cual no le importo lo que le dijera su hermana pequeña(a partir de ahora llamare pr sus nombres campeón a cada uno (aunque chloe no sabe que son sus nombres)-no se supone que debemos ayudarnos como descendientes de la casa de bubelle-dijo triste Lira-No es justo que apoyes al equipo de Zoey-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de llorar-JAJAJA tu hermana sabe que la casa de irelia es la mas poderosa de toda Yonia estu…-dio siendo cortada por una flecha en el pie de parte de Lira-me canse ya terminemos con esto, E:sonido cortante de la casa de Bubelle-dijo mientras transformaba a su arco en una especie de arpa y rasgaba sus cuerdas haciendo que sonara una música hermosa y lanzo una onda cortante que casi mata a Zoey (veronica) y siendo rescatada por garen el cual e puso en medio del ataque-Zoey estas fuera-dijo garen (el papá de timmy(duhh)) -¡demonios!-dijo pateando el suelo Zoey- como demaciana del imperio de NOXCIE te diría buena batalla, pero como yoniana te digo ñañañañaña-dijo Lira de forma infantil-¡LIRA! Una guerrera de la casa de noxcie no se burla de el oponente abatido-dijo katarina(la única mujer que no he mencionado (la mama de timmy))-BIEN hecho Echoes-le dijo a AJ cuando el bloqueo un ataque que iba a matar a Lira lanzado por trixie(karin)-S:cambio de estilo: mago-dijo Valar mientras giraba su lanza y la transformaba en un baculo-E: luz absoluta-dijo Valar lanzando un rayo de luz muy poderoso que golpeo y noqueo a karin(trixie)-perdiste karin por golpe de parte de Valar-dijo Sarisa -¡BIEN HECHO TIMMY!-grito chloe sin pensar.

A partir del grito, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para que chloe las identificara; lo único que recordó fue que por un momento todos la miraron y al otro sentía como si le hubiesen atravezado el corazón como por un rayo y de repente quedo desmayada.

Como 3 dias después:

-Chloe….chloe…chloe despierta… chloe despierta… CHLOE POR AMOR A GALIO DESPIERTA-dijo una voz que le recordaba a la voz de Timmy (muy grave como si fuera adolecente)-.

-timmy…que sueño tan extraño tuve-dijo Chloe- crei que tu y los demás se mudaban y mis padres me comprometían con Ricky…

\- ¿¡te comprometían con quien!?-dijo la mamá de timmy pero sonaba como si estuviera decepcionada de la personas que ella llamaba "vecinos"-Valar tenias razón era mejor traerla con nosotros.

-te dije que ella estaría mejor en runaterra-dijo la voz que le recordaba a Timmy algo orgulloso de si mismo-.

-suerte de principiante, novato-dijo dijo una voz que le recordaba a la voz de Vicky que sonaba algo enojada- si esto sube tu orgullo es mejor que sigas entrenando, vamos entrenamiento de lanza del escudo de la luz, vamos niño.

-¡SÍ MAESTRA!-dijo la voz que le recordaba a Timmy terminando de extrañar a Chloe que decidio habrir los ojos.

Lo que vio la dejo pasmada, estaba en una habitación amueblada y pintada de rojo carmesí y dorado, se vio a si misma varios años mayor (como de 5 años mayor); estaba sentada en una cama que ella catalogaría como de princesa, con una cama rellena de plumas de un ave desconocida con sabanas blancas y un dosel que sentellaba como el cristal, cuando se levanto vio que vestia una camiseta larga de color marfil que llegaba al suelo; al levantarla vio algo que la sorprendio(además de su nuevo cuerpo desarrollado (|sé que se lo que se preguntan pervertidos, son pechos doble D|)) su cuerpo ,la parte del abdomen (estomago), tenia muchas piezas metálicas, como si hubieran remplazado algunos órganos con estos apéndices extraños; asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado a su cara agarro un espejo que estaba en una mesa de noche(solo sacando el brazo del dosel) y se vio la cara, ella enrojecio, no podía ser su cara, a excepción de su ojo izquierdo, su cara era tan hermosa como siempre soño, tenia una forma perfecta completamente simétrica, su pelo dorado le caia como una cascada por la espalda y formaba rezortes de pelo muy hermosos, sus ojos eran lo que ella consideraba su único defecto debido a que solo su ojo derecho era del azul original suyo, el otro le brillaba blanco, como si fuera tapado por un lente de contacto, ella decidio ver su cara sin defectos y intento quitarse el lente cuando alguien la detuvo.

-Chloe acabas de despertar, no te suicides porfavor-dijo una voz suave y dulce que parecía de su edad-mirame hermanita soy yo toottie-dijo mientras chloe se volteaba para mirarla y veía a un grupo de personas, 9 en total y antes de que ella gritara la que decía ser toottie decidio contarle la verdad: los que ella conocio en dinsdale eran en realidad viajeros dimencionales(lo escribiré con las palabras de Lira)

-mira chloe hace años un horrible portal apareció en nuestro hogar y absorvia todo lo que había en su camino,era creado por malhazar el señor del vacio, algunos de los campeones (nuestros mas fuertes guerreros) de la tierra de shurima (4 de ellos),intentaron hacerle frente pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue enviar a algunos mensajeros a los grandes ejércitos de runaterra para advertirles de malhazar y la muerte de ellos, dicen que xerah, azir, renector y nasus pelearon con toda su fuerza, pero no pudieron hacer frente a el poder de El Vacío…

-¿Qué es Vacío?-pregunto Chloe (o Samira como descubrirá mas tarde).

-EL Vacío, es una dimensión que contiene a los mas aterradores y poderosos monstruos jamas imaginados, es un lugar terrible y mortal, quien entra, a excepción de los temibles 3 caminantes del vacio, nunca sale, y si por asomo llega a salir, estará tan traumado que su pelo se volverá blanco, sus ojos empeazaran a sangrar, solo podrán gritar, nunca, jamas nadie puede salir cuerdo del vacio.-dijo de forma aterradora katarina-.

-no le hagas caso a mi madre chloe-dijo Valar con cara de cansancio-aunque el vacio sea aterrador no es taaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn asi; ella solo quiere asustarte a propósito para divertirse.

-continuando con lo que decía-dijo Lira- todo iba de mal en peor, si no fuera porque una de los 2 caminantes que estaban del lado del vacio los traiciono; su nombre era syndra, y los traiciono por su hija, Samira, no tendría un hogar si el vacio llegara a ganar esta guerra, pidio a la alianza de runaterra proteger a su adorada hija y sacarla de este mundo, no fue solo ella, varios campeones decidieron salvar a sus hijos enviándolos con garen y katarina a otro mundo, el hijo mayor de los dos, las dos hijas de zona, el hijo de ekko y caitlin, la hija de yasuo y Taliyah, el hijo de Jax, y la hija de irelia ; ellos junto a Samira escaparon a una dimensión donde había una ciudad llamada dimsdale, y vivieron hay hasta la edad de los 11 donde deberían volver a runaterra con o sin Samira, para entrenar y ser campeones como sus padres, estos tomaron nombres falsos, el hijo de garen y katarina, valar, tomo el nombre de Timmy, su hermosa prometida, Lira, el nombre de toottie, a su hermana, Sarisa, el nombre de vicki , el hijo de jax, Calter, el nombre de Chester, el hijo de caitlin y ekko, Echoes, el nombre de AJ, la hija de yasuo y taliyah, Zoey, el nombre de trixie, y para la hija de irelia, mai , tomo el nombre d veronic y la importe hija de syndra fue renombrada chloe, esa eres tu, tu eres la hija de syndra, y te damos la bienvenida a el castillo de oro de rune.

-por?-pregunto chloe sin entender porque le decían eso-.

-Chloe, o mas bien Samira, TU eres la hija de syndra –dijo Valar.

-No, no es posible-dijo Samira antes de desmayarse.

-¡SAMIRA!-gritaron todos-.

En otro lugar, 3 dias después.

-maestra-dijo un soldado que vestia armadura.-su hija ha vuelto.

-bien-dijo sindra en su palacio- es la Hora del inicio del fin

No es esta la ultima historia de este tipo, tengo una historia sobre el universo de phantasy star con el temido tema del primer arco de sword art online;además de algunas que sacare de las que prometi y algunas que me sujieran(suplico que las de los juegos sean de una de las siguientes plataformas(nes-snes-n64-psx-gba-ds) que para hacer mis historias necesito jugar el juego o ver la serie y no puedo descargar otro emulador de los presentes, |además, soy pobre|), lamento lanzar esta historia tarde pero tuve una escases de ideas sobre league of legends y personalmente no tenia idea de la personalidad de chloe, y ahora lo dire 2 meses de mi vida perdidos viendo FOP


End file.
